Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli '''was formed by two Avatar females and three wild males. After a dominance change the group grew fast into one of the biggest mobs around. At first Blue and wild male Belgrion headed the Lazuli till Blue was predated. Her sister Zizus took over as the mighty dominant female of the Lazuli for many years. After her and Belgrion's deaths, Hattie, Blue's daughte rose to power and was soon joined by an Elveera male named Ralph. Both soon died and Zizus's eldest daughter Sahara became the new dominant female with her brother Subaru. The Lazuli fell in numbers and even allowed a Commando female to join their group. Their territory is the Estate, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Blue and Belgrion where the first dominant pair. Blue was predated within a few months and her sister Zizus took dominance. They held dominance for a few years brining the Lazuli up in numbers. Belgroin died of disease and later flollowed by Zizus. Blue's only daughter Hattie took over as the new dominant female. She was joined by Elveera male Ralph but however after a few months both died of disease soon after. After their deaths, Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair till Subaru left the group in late 2001. Seth became the next dominant male in his place. Current Members The Lazuli have 21 members as of August 2002. Sahara (VLF008) (Played by Meerkats123) '''Dominant Female Seth (VLM034) (Played by Sir Rock) Dominant Male Cleo (VLF022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Cupcake (VLF032) (Played by Aniju Aura) Smokey (VLM035) (Played by Sir Rock) Ivy (VLF037) (Played by Aniju Aura) Ruby (VLF038) (Played by Sir Rock) Socks (VLM039) (Played by Aniju Aura) Milton (VLM040) (Played by Meerkats123) Markus (VLM042) (Played by Aniju Aura) Fanta (VLF043) (Played by Meerkats123) Tuxedo (VLM045) (Played by Sir Rock) VLF049 (This meerkat is available) Storm (VLM050) (Played by Meerkatpaw) Skat Kat (VLF051) (Played by Aniju Aura) Laika (VLF052) (Played by Sir Rock) VLF053 (This meerkat is available) Chase (VLM054) (Played by Aniju Aura) Archer (VLM056) (Played by Meerkatpaw) VLP057 (This meerkat is available) VLP058 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Lazuli. Blue (VAF003) Belgrion (VLM001) Zizus (VAF006) Zoo Zoo (VLM002) Bangle (VLM003) Argan (VLM004) Delphy (VLM005) Hattie (VLF006) Saturn (VLM007) Sahara (VLF008) Subaru (VLM009) Scruffy (VLM010) Ferari (VLF011) Orion (VLM012) Hank (VLM013) Butch (VLM014) Gracy (VLF015) Silver (VLF016) Padfoot (VLM017) Buttercup (VLF018) Mercedes (VLM019) Ralph (VEM025) Cactus (VLM020) Cookie (VLM021) Cleo (VLF022) Clarabell (VLF023) Royal (VCDF003) Kolo (VLM024) Aqua (VLF025) VLP026 Elvis (VLM027) Christina (VLF028) VLP029 Brouno (VLM030) Dogwood (VLF031) Cupcake (VLF032) VLP033 Seth (VLM034) Smokey (VLM035) Winter (VLF036) Ivy (VLF037) Ruby (VLF038) Socks (VLM039) Milton (VLM040) Freeda (VLF041) Markus (VLM042) Fanta (VLF043) Shuka (VLM044) Tuxedo (VLM045) Lalia (VLF046) Chrysalis (VLF047) Mackerel (VLM048) VLF049 Storm (VLM050) Skat Kat (VLF051) Laika (VLF052) VLF053 Chase (VLM054) Nimrod (VLM055) Archer (VLM056) VLP057 VLP058 ﻿ Rivals The Lazuli's main rivals are the Whiskers. Their other rivals are the Commandos, Young Ones and Vivian. In 2000 the Lazuli started encountering the Zappa. History March 1997: '''Blue and Zizus joined Belgrion, Zoo Zoo and Bangle. Blue and Belrgion '''April 1997: '''Blue was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''May 1997: '''Blue gave birth to Argan, Delphy and Hattie '''June 1997: '''One encounter with Vivian. '''July 1997: Blue was predated by a hawk. August 1997: Zizus took over as dominant female. September 1997: Zizus was pregnant. Two encounters with Vivian. October 1997: '''Zizus gave birth to Saturn, Sahara and Subaru. '''November 1997: '''Zoo Zoo and Bangle went roving. '''December 1997: '''One encouner with Young Ones. '''Janaury 1998: '''Bangle went roving at the Young Ones. '''February 1998: '''Two encounters with Vivian. Zizus was pregnant. '''March 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to Scruffy, Hank, Orion and Ferrari. '''April 1998: Argan and Delphy left the group and formed the Whiskers. May 1998: Three encounters with Vivian and one with Young Ones. June 1998: One encounter with Vivian. Zoo Zoo went roving. July 1998: Zoo Zoo and Bangle went roving. Two encounters with Commandos. August 1998: One encounter with Commandos Zizus was pregnant. She evicted Hattie ad Sahara. September 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to Gracy, Butch, Silver and Padfoot. '''October 1998: Zoo Zoo, Bangle, Saturn and Subaru went roving. November 1998: Bangle went roving at the Zappa. Two encounters with the Vivian. December 1998: Hattie was pregnant. Saturn went roving. Zoo Zoo and Bangle were Last Seen. January 1999: Hattie lost her litter. Zizus was pregnant. March 1999: Zizus gave birth to Buttercup and Mercedes. April 1999: Two encounters with Young Ones. May 1999: '''Santurn, Scruffy and Hank left the group. '''June 1999: Orion went roving and joined the Drie Doring. July 1999: Two encounters with Whiskers. September 1999: '''Belgrion died of TB. '''August 1999: '''Zizus died of TB. Hattie took dominance. '''September 1999: Ralph joined the group and became the dominant male. October 1999: '''Hattie was pregnant. She evicted Sahara, Farrari and Cindy. '''November 1999: Hattie gave birth to Cactus, Cookie, Cleo and Clarabell. December 1999: Ralph died of disease. One encounter with Commandos. January 2000: Hattie was killed by a hawk. Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair. Royal joined the group. Padfoot went roving. Ghost and Tryan appeared. One encounter with Whiskers, Commandos and Zappa. February 2000: '''Sahara gave birth to Kolo, Aqua, VLP026, Elvis and Christina. Buttercup was bitten by a snake but survived. Subaru and Padfoot went rovning. One encounter with the Commandos and Whiskers. VLP026 was killed. '''March 2000: One encounter with Vivian. Ares and Zeus appeared. Buttercup aborted. April 2000: Padfoot went roving. Ghost, Hooligan and Crackle appeared. One encounter with Whiskers. Group split: Buttercup, Cleo, Padfoot, Ferrari, Butch, Gracy, Silver, Mercedes, Aqua, Elvis and Christina. May 2000: '''The splinter group soon rejoined. Tryan and Nero appeared, Buttercup mated with Nero. Sahara gave birth to VLP029, Brouno, Dogwood, Cupcake and VLP033. Royal gave birth but only Seth survived. Buttercup and Royal were evicted and VLP029 and VLP033 were predated. '''June 2000: '''Buttercup gave birth to Smokey, Winter and Ivy. Butch went roving. Rhea and Nero appeared. '''August 2000: Padfoot went roving. Punker and Gothic appeared. Sahara was pregnant. One encounter with the Lazuli. September 2000: '''Sahara gave birth to Ruby and Socks. Subaru, Padfoot and Butch went roving. One encounter with the Whiskers. '''October 2000: '''Subaru, Padfoot and Butch were still roving. '''November 2000: '''One encounter with Zappa. '''December 2000: '''Royal was pregnant after mating with Gothic. Niko, Gothic and Punker appeared. Butch went roving. '''Janaury 2001: Vulcan and Morpheus appeared, Buttercup mated with Vulcan. Royal was pregnant. Subaru, Padfoot and Butch went roving. February 2001: Royal gave birth to Milton, Freeda and Markus. Buttercup gave birth to Fanta, Shuka and Tuxedo. March 2001: '''Subaru returned from roving. Freeda and Shuka were predated. '''April 2001: Sahara mated with Morpheus. Flame, Vulcan and Morpheus appeared. Cactus went roving. One encounter with the Zappa. May 2001: Sahara was pregnant. Farreri, Gracy and Christina were evicted. Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cookie, Elvis went roving. June 2001: Sahara gave birth to Lalia, Chrysalis and Mackerel. Cupcake was pregnant after mating with Tryan. Tryan, Nero, Crackle and Nemo visited. July 2001: '''Cupcake gave birth to VLF049, Storm and Skat Kat. '''August 2001: '''Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis went roving. One encounter with Whiskers. '''September 2001: '''Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis returned from roving. One encounter with Aztecs. '''October 2001: '''Subaru, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis went roving. Dogwood and Mackerel were Last Seen. One encounter with Commandos. '''November 2001: '''Subarua, Padfoot, Butch, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis left the group and joined the Commandos. Tryan, Nero, Crackle and Prowler appeared. '''December 2001: '''Seth became the dominant male. Tryan, Nero, Prowler, Lucas, Gerald and Gecko appeared. Gecko mated with Ivy. One encounter with Commandos. '''Janaury 2002: Ivy gave birth to Laika, VLF053 and Chase. Sahara was pregnant. Royal, Buttercup and Cupcake were evicted. One encounter with Aztecs. Febaury 2002: Whiskers invaded the Lazuli's burrow unsuccessuly. Sahara was pregnant. Socks went roving. Power visited. March 2002: '''Buttercup died. Sahara gave birth to Nimrod and Archer. Seth, Smokey and Socks went roving. '''April 2002: '''Three encounter with Aztecs. '''May 2002: '''Two encounters with Whiskers, one with Commandos and Aztecs. '''June 2002: '''Seth, Smokey, Socks, Melton and Markus and Tuxedo went roving. '''July 2002: Devon and Grand appeared. Fanta mated with Grand and became pregnant. Cleo and Skat Kat became seperated and were absent. August 2002: '''Fanta gave birth to VLP057 and VLP058. Cleo and Skat Kat rejoined the group. '''September 2002: '''Glee visited. Storm went roving. Cleo, Seth, Cupcake, Smokey, Ivy, Ruby, Socks, Markus, Tuxedo, Skat Kat, Storm, Laika and Chase split from the main group. '''October 2002: '''Cleo, Seth, Cupcake, Smokey, Ivy, Ruby, Socks, Markus, Tuxedo, Skat Kat, Storm, Laika and Chase rejoined the group. '''November 2002: '''One encounter with Commandos. '''December 2002: Lalia and Chrysalis were Last Seen. Janaury 2003: Nimrod was Last Seen. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs